Fairy Tail: Next Generation
by xIWriteForFun
Summary: Our favorite ships (NaLu, Miraxus, GaLe, Gruvia etc) have come to life! They all have their very own children, let's see how this turns out. (Now accepting O.C'S!)
1. Description

Mavis Dreyar - 16 – Demon Takeover Magic – Easily distracted, tough, humorous, fun to be with  
Elaine Dreyar – 5 – Lightning magic – Quite... Um... What's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah, stupid! She's very stupid!  
Malachi Dreyar – 18 – Lightning magic – Tough, Sour, Hard to cooperate with, rude

Levi Redfox – 16 – Iron Dragon Slayer – Tough, Lone wolf, quiet  
Lily Redfox – 6 – Solid Script Magic – Always happy, loving, kind, sometimes tries to impress Levi  
Ernine Redfox – 19 - Iron Dragon Slayer Magic – Loving, nice, humorous, kind

Nashi Dragneel – 15 – Fire Dragon Slayer Magic – Nice, humorous, always is trying to impress Natalie, erm… unique?  
Natalie Dragneel – 19 – Fire Dragon Slayer Magic – Rude, sour, hard to cooperate with, mean, snobby

Storm Fullbuster – 16 – Maker Magic – Fun, kind, nice, caring  
Sylvia Fullbuster – 5 – Water Nebula – Dumb, funny, humorous, kind, loving  
Rin Fullbuster – 5 – Water Nebula – Smart, serious all the time, No sense of humour, kind, loving

Jerome Fernandez – 17 – Requip Magic – Smart, Brave, Jelall-like  
Ruby Fernandez – 15 – Heavenly Magic – Tough, Erza-like, Brave


	2. Fairy Tail: Next Generation

**(This is about like 10 years ago so most characters are like 9, 8, 7, 5 ,4 or 6 and some aren't born yet)**

It was a normal day in Magnolia when... "EVERYBODY RUN! RAVEN'S TAIL IS HERE!" The Fairy Tail Guild was hit, without warning. They didn't do anything wrong. Natsu ran out. "Yes! This is what I was born for!" Lucy followed Natsu out and opened the gate of Leo the Lion. Meanwhile, in the guild hall, Laxus was evacuating everyone out of the guild hall but then a loud scream came from the back of the guild hall. It was Levy and Gajeel. "WHERE'S LEVI!?" Levy cried and looked under all the tables but he wasn't there. Laxus tried to escort Levy out but she wouldn't budge. "I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I FIND MY SON!" She cried and looked around the guild hall. Ernine was confused for she was only little so she ran out with the Fullbuster family. Laxus tried to help Levy but she was too emotional but when he walked out of the guild hall he saw something. Something standing up on the roof of the guild hall, staring at the destruction that Raven's Tail has caused. The hair was a dark aquaish, greenish, tealish. Then he gasped, it was Levi. Laxus raced up towards Levi and when Levi was in his arms, he had to check his safety. "You alright Levi?" Laxus asked. Levi nodded. "Are you hurt?" Laxus asked again. Levi shook his head. "Okay then. Come with me." But as soon as Laxus turned around, a big boulder came rushing towards them. Laxus shielded Levi's body with his body.

Levy saw them up on the roof. "My. God." Then she started panting. "Gajeel! Gajeel! We need to get up there!" Levy and Gajeel ran up to the roof to find Laxus, injured. They soon noticed Levi under his arms, covering his face to stop tears, screaming. "Is uncle Laxus okay mama?" Levi hugged Laxus. "Uncle? Uncle? Uncle!" Gajeel grabbed Levi. "He had a good run.." Gajeel knelt down beside Laxus. "Uh." A sigh came from in front of Gajeel. "I'm too young to kick the bucket." Laxus chuckled with a slight husk in his voice. "You're alright!" Levy yelled as she rushed towards Laxus. "You're alright! You- you're alri-" Another boulder came rushing towards the but...sadly... Levy was hit. She didn't get killed. But she broke both of her legs. he screamed in pain. "Ahhhhhhh!" Gajeel ran to her, pushed the rock off of her and held her in his arms. "Y-you're alright. You-you're gonna be ok. Stay with me shrimp!" Levy was now sighing well Laxus was gone to get some help. Levy closed her eyes. "I will stay.. for you."

 **One week later...**

Levy was lying in her hospital bed. Wendy said that Levy was in a coma that could last for about 2 years but she didn't know the exact number.

 **10 years later...**

"Hurry up Levi! You're gonna miss it!" Ernine yelled. "Ugh! Take your time much?" Levi sighed. "Why are you so perked about some boat?" Ernine stopped. "Some _boat_? Ernine repeated. "Some. _Boat_. It is a ship! And the _first_ ship that I've _ever seen_ in my _whole_ life!" Ernine perked up again. "You wouldn't understand, Dad used to always take you to see ships etc but I was never his favorite and now that Lily is born, I will never have time to visit a ship so _HURRY_ UP!" Ernine yelled as she ran towards the docks. When Ernine was sitting on the docks she saw Mavis. "Why don't you talk to Mavis anymore Levi? You used to like that girl." Ernine said curiously. Levi scoffed. "I never "liked" her you idiot." Levi just rolled his eyes. "I was just asking, grumpy pants. Have you fed Panther Liam?" Ernine asked. "Nope! He's _your_ pet!" Levi scoffed. " _My_ pet? Really? All of a sudden, he's _my_ pet?" Ernine rolled her eyes and left Levi, alone, on the docks.

 **Meanwhile with the Dreyar family...**

"Yessss! The ships are here!" Mavis jumped up and down then ran to the docks to see Ernine leaving and Levi sitting, alone, on the docks. She ran towards Levi to start a chat with him. "Hi Levi!" Nova said happily but Levi ignored her. No one ignores Mavis. No oneeeee!

 **Now, with Malachi...**

"Ernine is _way_ out of you league!" Jerome said to Malachi. "What do you mean?" Malachi asked. "How did you even get on that subject?" Malachi said sourly to Jerome. "Look!" Jerome said. "It's Ernine!" He pointed at Ernine as she walked through the doors of the guild hall. Her silvery hair glimmered in the sunlight. The way she flipped her hair really caught the eyes of everyone and people say that her deep pools of brown eyes can posses you. Jerome had a sneaky look on his face. "Look over there Malachi!" As Malachi was confused, Jerome pushed Malachi towards Ernine and awkwardly, He bumped into her and she fell down. When she stood up he stood up with her. He looked into her eyes. "You are beau-" "Watch yourself!" Ernine yelled as she walked out of the guild hall. "Well you're a-!" Jerome covered Malachi's mouth. "I thought that was going to work..." Jerome said as he slipped out of the guild hall.

 **Elaine doesn't really have a story line yet because she's only 5... so.. yeah.**

 **I have only done the Redfox and Dreyar family because this is only the first chapter, if you want more then follow and/or favorite this story and you might as well leave a review.  
**


	3. More introductions

After Mavis tried to get a word out of Levi, she went to the flower fields. It was her favorite place to be when she needed to relax or take a breath. She loved the color of all the sunflowers. The yellowness reminded her of when she was 5.

 _"Come on Nashi!" Mavis cried. Mavis guided Nashi towards the flower fields. "O-Okay Mavey! Nashi yelled. She ran towards Mavis to see the sunflowers. "Whoa! Mavey, this place is beautiful!" Nashi giggled._

 _Wanna play a game?" Mavis asked._

 _"Sure!" Nashi squealed. "What game?_

 _"What about tag?" Mavis suggested._

 _"Okay!" Nashi said. "I'll be it first! I'll count to eleventy-three, okay?"_

 _"Mmmhmm!" Mavis giggled._

 _"One," Nashi began. "Two, free, four, fwive, seven, ten, eleventy-one, eleventy-three! Here I come!" Nashi saw Mavis and chased her. Mavis got puffed but kept running. Nashi was quite fit so she caught up with Mavis. Mavis grunted. "Dat's. Not. FAIR!" Her face was piled with purple scales and her voice dropped. "Argh!" She had a tail coming from behind her. Her long, blonde hair dripped down her cheeks. She struck something at Nashi. "Mavey stoppit!" Nashi cried and covered her face._

 ** _With Natalie.._**

 _Natalies ears rose. She heard the cry of her sister. Natalie puffed then ran towards the scream. Then she heard a call. "Stop Mavey! Please!" Nashi's voice pierced Natalies ears. Natalie ran to the flower fields. "Mavis! Stay away from my sister!" Natalie pushed Nashi behind her. Mavis clawed at Nashi. Natalies eyes soon looked like something exploded. She burnt Mavis's arm then Nashi pushed Natalie to the ground and... And.. And Mavis struck Nashi. A long, loud scream went through Mavis 's whole world stopped. That scream kept on replaying in her head. As soon as Nashi was struck. Someone was calling her name. Nashi. "Mavis, Mavis Mavis, Mavis." So repetitively until Mavis woke up from this horrible flash back.  
_

"Mavis! Mavis! Hurry up!" It was Mirajane's high pitched voice. "Nashi is here to give you something." Nashi and Mavis, to this very day, are still friends. They just had a fallback as children.

"O-Okay mom." Mavis yelled. "Coming!"

 **Now with the Fullbusters...**

"No." Storm said. "No." He said again.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" Sylvia cried. "Don't you looooooooove me? Hmph!" She stormed off to her parents room. "Mama! Storm no let me freeze him foot!" Juvia gave a chuckle. Gray smirked. "Oh storm?" He called. "Let your wittle sister freeze your foot!" He said as he cooed at Sylvia. Sylvia giggled. "See? Dada said yesh!" Sylvia smiled.

Rin walked in. "Mama!" He called. "What's an alcoholic?" Rin tilted his head. Juvia gasped. "Who told you that?!" Gray stuttered.

"Uncle Elfman! He say Aunty Cana is da alcoholic!" Rin giggled. "Does that mean Aunty Cana like drinking... Grape juice?" Rin said as he climbed onto his mothers lap. "Is it mama?"

Juvia chuckled. "Yes, yes it is." She had a small smile on her face but it quickly disappeared when Rin said ,"Mama can I be an alcoholic like Aunty Cana? I like grape juice!"

 **Let's just say that Storm left the room as quickly as possible when Rin said that...**

Storm chuckled. "Stupid little boy." He walked out of the house and along the streets. He had no shirt on but his trousers were still on. He didn't mind so he kept walking. He soon noticed Ruby and Jerome, fighting. Not your average smack talk but... Fist fighting. Jerome was pulling her hair and she was pulling his ear. "Stoppit!"

"You stoppit!"

"Only if you stop first!"

"Owwwww! My head hurts!"

"My. Ear. is. Bleeding."

"MY HAIR! MY LOVELY RED HAIR! RUINED! BECAUSE OF YOU!" Ruby tackled Jerome to the ground. "You little- Oh.. Hi Storm!" She said as she waved at Storm then continued tackling her brother. Storm came over. "Why are you fighting?"

"Because Ruby is a sore loser." Jerome said as Ruby kicked him in the back.

"No! We're fighting, because Jerome cheated in a strawberry cheesecake eating competition!" Ruby said as Jerome tugged at her hair. Storm rolled his eyes and pulled Jerome off of Ruby. "Guys. Your mom is coming." Storm walked away and as he walked away all he heard were 2 loud crunches followed by Jerome's and Ruby's screams. "Mom it was her!"

 **Now with the Fernandez family!**

Erza dragged Ruby and Jerome into the house. You IDIOTS! FIGHTING IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE STREET! WHY YOU STUPID LITTLE-"

"I think that's enough babe." Jelall said as he looked at Jerome's red ear. Before Erza could argue with Jelall, a knock came at the door. "Hello? It's Elaine and Rin! My boyfriend! WE WANT YOUR CAKE! C'MON! ANSWER THE DOOOR! I'LL GET MOMMY!" Elaine yelled.

Erza sighed. "Come in Rin!"

Elaine slammed the door open. "Thanks aunty Erza!" She flipped her hair. "Ruby promised me cake!"

"No I didn't!" Ruby protested.

"Yesh you did!" Elaine cried.

"Um.." Rin said quietly. "It's pronounced 'yes' not 'yesh' and I am not your boyfriend. I am Lily's boyfriend..."  
"You're breaking up with me?!" Elaine wailed and ran out of the house, crying.

Jerome escorted Rin outside. "That girl reminds me of Ell-" Before Jerome finished the sentence he closed his eyes and sighed. Erza had a tear in her eye as soon as he said 'Ell' Let's just say, remember the name 'Ella.'

The room was silent. Ruby wanted to change the subject. "So..? The Blossom viewing festival is coming up!"

"Oh yes!" Erza's face lit up. "You two will need dates!" Erza grabbed a lage cardboard board that had pictures of all the girls and boys that could date Jerome and Ruby. "Ruby, do you like anyone right now?"

Ruby blushed. "No."

"How about you Jerome?"

Jerome tilted his head. "I kinda like Ernine but Malachi likes her and we're best friends."

"So?" Erza said loudly. "If they're not dating, then she's free!"

 **I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed making this chapter!**

 **Leave a review plz!**


	4. The Ship Ride

Nashi and Mavis ran down to the docks again to see the ship but by surprise, they saw something else instead. It was Ernine, with her head buried in her legs. Ernine was crying.

"Ernine?" Nashi asked. "Are you alright?"

Mavis put her hand on Nashi's shoulder to signal her to stop talking to Ernine. Ernine looked up. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. "O-Oh hey guys." She wiped her face with her sleeve then stood up. "Sorry you had to see me like that." She sniffled.

"Why are you crying?" Mavis insisted. Ernine tried to smile. "No reason." she continued sniffling.

"Ernine, you know you can tell-" Ernine ran and hugged Nashi. Ernine started wailing. "Um.." Nashi said awkwardly. "There, there." She patted Ernine's head slowly.

"S-Sorry." Ernine said as she let go and tucked her hair behind her ears. "I'm just really upset right now."

"Why?" Mavis asked.

"M-My dad is leaving. On the ships. He's on a mission to help Lamia scale because Raven's Tail attacked them.

"maybe you don't have to leave him." a smooth voice came.

"Who was that?" The girls asked. They turned around to see Jerome with Ruby behind him. "We're sneaking on board." Ruby said. "Our parents are going on that ship so they'll never know. We'll just hide on the second floor, where no one ever goes."

"That doesn't sound safe-"

"I'm in!" Ernine and Nashi said excitingly. They all snuck on board while Ernine distracted the guard. "Do you work out?" Ernine said to the guard. The guard blushed. "Actually yeah. Yeah I do." Ernine rushed on the boat when Nashi threw a rock next to the guards foot as another distraction. They crept to the bottom floor to see... Levi and Lily?"

"Levi?! What are you doing here?!" Ernine said loudly.

"Uh.. Nothi- Wait a minute. Why are _you_ here?" Levi smirked.

"Um... looking... for um.. y-you? Yeah! I'm looking for you! And why is LILY here?!"

"Because I couldn't leave her alone!" said Levi. "Mum and Dad are on the ship. I couldn't leave her at home."

Ernine's face turned red. "Why you little-!" Before she could say anything, the ship started to move. The ship was moving and drifting away from the docks. "Oh boy. I didn't think this through!" Ernine said as she puked side by side with Nashi. The motion sickness kicked up. Soon Levi and Mavis were puking. Next thing they knew, Lily was puking on Nashi. Everyone was puking. Well except for Jerome, Ruby, Storm and Rin. Wait a minute! Rin and Storm? Storm started laughing. Everyone turned around to see Storm, holding Rin's hand.

"Storm?" Ruby asked. "Why the hell are you here?"

Storm smirked. "The same as you. I was looking for some action."  
"And some action you get!" Nashi yelled as she pounced on Storm's back.

"Flame brain!"  
"Elsa!"  
"Key girl!"

"Stripper!"

"I'm not a stripper!"

"Are you sure?! Where is your pants?!"

"Argh!"

"Break it up you two!" Ernine said as she ripped Nashi off of Storm. But Nashi just pushed Ernine and jumped on Storm again.

"BREAK IT UP!" Ruby yelled. Soon everyone was looking at her with fear.

"Gee.. fine." Nashi said as she opened her arms, freeing Storm from headlock.

 **5 hours later...**

It was getting dark and all of them were exhausted, just doing nothing. Jerome, Ruby, Storm, Lily and Rin lied down and fell asleep well the rest of them were getting sea-sick. Just when Ernine almost fell asleep, the ship stopped. "YES!" Nashi squealed as she ran up to the first floor to be spotted by her parents. "Uh... This is all a dream!" Nashi yelled. "Go back to sleep!" Nashi ran back downstairs. "They know we're here!"

"Good job flame brain!"

"Come at me, Frosty!"

"I will you pervert!"  
"How am I a pervert?!"

"Where's your clothes?"


	5. The Ambush

Mira, Laxus, Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Jelall, Gajeel and Levy scolded their children. "We are resting but tomorrow, you all go home!" Laxus yelled in Mavis's face. Lily climbed on her mother as if she were a couple of vines on a tree. "Mama, why are you angry? Don't you want us to come? Because you wuv us? Right?" Lily asked as her big brown eyes looked into her mother's. Levy smiled. "Of course I do honey but you here, with your father and I, might put you in some great danger. I just want you to be safe." Levy said gently as she caressed her daughter's hair. Lily yawned then put her head on her mother's shoulder. "Luce." Levy said. "Gajeel and I are gonna be at the motel putting our children to sleep. See ya there." Levy and Gajeel walked to the motel. Gajeel had Ernine's ear in his right hand and Levi's in his left. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Levi and Ernine yelled as they were dragged to the motel. Erza, surprisingly, didn't hurt her children. She was very hesitant to leave her children anyway but she knew that they were not supposed to be there with her. "Get to the motel!" Erza said strongly as her irritated children walked off. Natsu just patted Nashi's head. "Good job kiddo!"

"Natsu!" Lucy complained. "Don't reward her for breaking the rules!"

Natsu looked at Lucy. "C'mon Luce! The Nashster just wants to spend some time with her old man!"

Nashi chuckled. "Thanks dad but yeah. I am sorry that I disobeyed you two *fake cough* mum." She then smiled then ran to the motel. Mira shielded Mavis from Laxus. "Honey! Leave her alone!" Laxus sighed then continued walking then he stopped. He put his arm out in front of Mira, signalling her to stop walking. He put his finger to his mouth then looked at the trees. He heard a stick snap then he heard a noise. The noise a sword makes when it is being pulled out of its case. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Laxus yelled. 6 people jumped out of the bush. There was 2 girls and 4 boys. The girls seemed to be twins but it was ward to notice because they different hair colors. One of them had pink hair then the other had purple. The pink haired girl was wearing a short pink dress with high, black boots. Her hair was curled up and her lips were bright red. Her eyes were as blue as a diamond. On the other hand, the purple haired girls had long, straight, purple hair. She was wearing a leather purple outfit with a long violet cape on top of it. "My name is Blossom!" The pink haired girl giggled. "And my name is Violet!" The purple haired girl scoffed.

All of the boys were wear full black but had very different hair colors. The 1st boy had brunette hair. The second had blonde hair. The third had black hair and the last boy, who was probably the youngest, had red hair. "We are the new generation of the shadow knights that were beaten into pulps by you fairies!" The brunette boy yelled. "We are here to avenge them even though they should've had the strength to beat you. But we have different rules, no celestrial keys. Those keys are gonna get you no where blondy. If you can't fight without them then you are as useless as our relatives." Blossom giggled.

"Well hello cutie." The blonde haired boy whistled as he walked up to Ruby. Ruby scoffed. "What's your name red?" He said. "Mine is Mason. You?" "Are not intrested." Ruby finished for him.  
"I gotta feisty one." Mason winked at Violet. Storm's eyes opened wide. His eyes shot at Mason like an arrow. Mason looked at Storm. "Oh, lil ice boy likes red?" Mason said as he ran his fingers through Ruby's hair. She grabbed his hand and flipped him over. "Don't _ever_ call me red." Ruby said as she flicked her hair and strutted else where. Storm smirked at Mason.

"Mason you may of found a cutie but I found a hottie." The black haired boy said as he twirled Nashi's hair. Nashi looked at him with salty eyes. "Woah. The fire ion your eyes are as hot as you!" He said as he booped her nose. "The name is Conan."

"What kind of name is Conan?" Ernine chuckled. Conan turned and looked at Ernine. His jaws dropped. "Wow looky looky at this cookie. What do we have here? 3 hotties in a row?"

"Make that 4." Mavis said as she punched Mason in the face. "If you wanted to have a fight with us you should've just asked."

"Settle down fairy." the red haired boy said. "We just wanna have some fun."

"I'm sorry." Storm said. "Aren't you supposed to be at kindergarten?"Storm teased. Ruby chuckled.

"Okay." Blossom and Violet said. "Fun is over!" Violet swayed her hand in front of everybody's faces and then Lily and Ruby were in Mason and Conan's arms. "We'll let them go if you can catch us. Jelall scoffed then ran at them but then they disappeared. They were gone. With Ruby and Lily.


	6. Side Note

**Hello viewers of my Fairy Tail fan fiction. I am having an announcement. I will be accepting O.C's for this story (O.C is own character) All you have to do is fill out this template below and submit it in the reviews.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Power:**

 **History:**

 **Description:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **(I got this idea from MavisDreyar so make sure to check her out)**

 **My example:**

 **Name: Trina Bynes**

 **Age: 22**

 **Power: Celestrial Wizard**

 **History: When she turned 20 she got amnesia so she doesn't really have a history that she remembers.**

 **Description: Long, blonde hair - Always wears pink - wears white heels**

 **Personality: Happy most of the time - High spirited etc**

 **Likes: Ice-cream, Cats, Boys, Glitter**

 **Dislikes: Brussels sprouts (lol), Dogs, Flats (flat shoes) :D**

 **Oh and a quick reminder, I post on this story weekly so expect a new chapter next Sunday or Monday or I might post like every 3rd day. I dunno yet TBH.  
**


	7. The Fight Of The Shadow Knights

Jelall and Erza yelled as well as Gajeel and Levy did. "BRING OUR CHILDREN BACK!"

Storm gasped. "They took Ruby and Lily the punks!"

"OH did ice boy have a crush on red?" Nashi asked as she batted her eyelashes frantically, making fun of him. Storm scoffed then, out o nowhere, disappeared. "What the hell?" Storm said to himself although, he thought that he was by himself. It was as if he had been transported into a dust storm or a cloud. Then he heard a giggle. "Hey! I wanted the cute one!" That voice echoed everywhere.

"Who are you?" Storm yelled.

"Your future wife silly!" A girl giggled. "Oh, it's me! Blossom!"

"Sorry I am already engaged." said Storm sarcastically.

"Oh cutie! You make me laugh! Ha ha!" Blossom said slowly and smoothly. "Come, closer!"

It's as if her voice hypnotized Storm because he was following her voice. "Blossom? Where are you? I-" Before he could finish his sentence, He was thrown onto the ground by dainty, yet strong, hands. "Sorry honey but it's my job to distinguish all of Fairy Tail!" She raised a dagger up in the air but then something tackled her to the ground or maybe someone. Storm sat up straight to see Mavis pinning Blossom to the ground. "Sorry, Storm already has an annoying pink head in his life!(Which was obviously Nashi)" She pushed Blossoms face to the ground. But then, someone jumped onto Mavis's back. It was Violet. Storm stuttered but then Mavis gave him the look that said "well? What the hell are you doing?" so Storm, hesitantly, pulled Violets hair. Mavis tackled Blossom to the ground, then Nashi came. It's like she came through mid air. "Whattda? I was fighting Mas-" Before Nashi could finish her sentence, Mason came behind her and held her in his arms. "Hey hottie!" Just as Mason said that, Nashi burnt his arm.

"Argh!" Mason yelled as he grabbed Nashi by the throat and lifted her to the air. Nashi's feet were dangling in mid air. She choked two words ,"behind you."

Mason turned around to see Levi raising his fist. Levi hit Mason right in the face. Nashi dropped into Levi's arms. Levi scoffed then let Nashi go. "Watch out for yourself! Or one day, you're gonna get killed!" Levi rolled his eyes and walked away with the mist. Nashi looked at everyone else. "Do you think he knows where he's going?" Everyone shook their heads. Just when they thought it was over, the red headed boy pounced on Storm. he held a dagger to Storm's throat. "I hold the ice boy hostage until-" Before he could finish his sentence, Storm froze his hand without hesitation. All of them laid unconscious, Blossom, Violet, Conan, Mason, the red headed boy and- wait a minute. Where was the other boy? A brunette boy jumped out of the mist onto Levi's back. Levi grunted but then dropped the boy on the ground. "IRON DRAGON ROAR!" Levi yelled as a silvery, grayish light shone around, hitting the brunette haired boys body. It was as if watching a action movie in slow motion. The boy dropped to the ground and looked down at the dirt. he was holding his waist, tightly. He groaned. "I. Will not. Fail my. Relatives!" He started to grow larger and larger then into a dinosaur kind-of-looking thing. He was a bright shade of red and had bright yellow eyes. His fangs shot out like a bullet. He roared in everybody's face. Mavis was thrown into a stone wall of some sort. Storm created a large ice wall to stall the vile creature. Storm looked at everyone, panting. Then he saw Nashi, frowning ,"Hey! I wanted to fight you little wuss!" Nashi put her hands in front of the wall. "No! Nashi stop!" Everyone yelled. She was melting down the wall. "Ugh!" Storm yelled. "You stupid hot head!" The dinosaur kind-of-looking thing swung at Nashi as she basically climbed onto the creature. She yelled to Levi. "Levi! Hurry up!" Nashi was waiting for him. Everyone looked confused. _Why would she want Levi? Why does she need Levi?_ It wasn't clear at all until Levi smirked at joined Nashi. "IRON DRAGON-" Levi yelled. "FIRE DRAGON-" Nashi yelled "ROAR!" both of them yelled together. The creature was struck to the ground. And it did shrink. It shrunk back to the boy that it was.

"Phew!" Nashi yelled. "That could've been bad-" Nashi looked at Storm. He was holding Mavis in his arms. "M-Mavis you're gonna be okay!" His shaken hand caressed Mavis's blonde hair. Her head was like a blood fountain. Mavis's pale lips shut. Her skin was as white as a ghost. Nashi was busy beating up the brunette haired boy while Storm was in sorrow. "Mavis. Y-You're gonna be great! J-Just look into my eyes." When Mavis's blue eyes met Storm's sapphire eyes, a twinkle started up. Mavis's cheeks were losing color. She whispered 3 words hoarsely. "I'll. Be. Okay." Then, her eyes shut. Her heart was still beating thoug. Maybe she's make it if they hurried her back to Fiore but there was only one problem. They had no idea where they were. "Nashi!" Levi yelled. "Stop punching the guy! Let him talk." Levi grabbed the boy by the collar. "You better transport us back or I'll-" Nashi held him back. "Hey iron man, let the guy talk." Nashi imitated Levi. The brunette boy choked out a word. "Fine." He weakly threw his hands in the air. "Wait!" Nashi said. "And tell us where Ruby and Lily are! Now!" But before the boy could answer, he transported them back to their parents.

 **Back with the brunette boy (BTW His name is gonna be Cameron)  
**

Cameron laughed. He looked at the ground and laughed. Then he swayed his hands in the air. Ruby and Lily appeared with cloth over their mouths. All you could here were muffled screams.


	8. Damn Shadow Knights Prt 1

Mavis was sweating, her heart was pounding, her eyes were fluttering shut. "Stay with us Mavis!" Storm yelled as loudly as he could. Mavis's lips were pale and shiverig. Her head was hot but her body was cold. "I got an idea!" Lucy yelled. She threw her hand into her leather pocket. She brought out a golden key. "OPEN THE GATE OF THE WATER BARER! AQUARIUS!" Lucy placed the key in the ocean. Aquarius appeared. She scoffed. "What do you want?" But before Aquarius could finish her sass, she saw Mavis. "M-Mavis?" Aquarius said quietly. Before anyone could move a muscle, she built a water barrier around Mavis then swayed her hands around. The next thing they knew, Mavis was sailing away with the ocean. It was WAY quicker then the ship. Mira flew above Mavis with Laxus in her arms. Gray created some sort of ice bridge that he and Juvia slid across, catching up with the others. Natsu and Lucy just stood there. "Well." Natsu said slowly. "Later Luce!" Natsu said as he waved his hand at her and grabbed Happy's arms. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Pfft. Boys."

 **Later that day...**

"BUT ROSE IS MORE STRONGER, IMPORTANT AND BEAUTIFUL!" Erza yelled.

"And Lily isn't?!" Gajeel said in a scowly voice.

Jelall and Levy made eye contact. Levy tightened her eyes to make her look angry but she just looked weird. Jelall was just standing next to Erza, nodding. "We can just get both Lily and Rose back y'know!" Levi said as he walked towards his dad while tapping his shoulder. "I mean, we can leave Rose there if you want-"

SLAP! Erza's hand shot onto Levi's face and back. "YOU IMBECILE! JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!" Erza stormed off. Levi rubbed his cheek then walked off. Ernine was frowning. Ernine is never sad. "What's wrong?" Malachi asked, Ernine. Ernine turned around and her silky hair whipped the air. " N-Nothing.."  
Malachi started to walk away slowly, "alright-"  
Ernine bursted into tears. "I miss Lily! I miss my sister! I miss my little sister! She's gone! She's taken! HE HAS HURT HER! HE HURT MY _SISTER_!" Ernine cried/yelled. Ernine hugged Malachi, tightly.

"Um.." Malachi said while patting Ernine's head awkwardly. "There there?"

Ernine let out a slight chuckle. "Sorry.. i just miss my sister. What if she's hurt?"

"You have to have trust in your guild. Your family!" Malachi said while smiling.

Ernine stared at him. "Why did you just give me a pep talk?" Ernine said while standing up slowly. Malachi froze. Ernine awkwardly walked away. "STUPID!" Malachi yelled as he punded his head on the wall. "STUPID STUPID STUPID!"

 **In the infirmary..**

"Guys, I swear, I'm alright!" Mavis said with a slight husk in her voice.

Nashi squeezed Mavis' arm. "Are you sure!"  
"Not no!" Mavis said as she rubbed her arm. "What are you doing here Levi?"  
"Hiding from Strawberry Cheesecakasaurus Rex!" Levi said as he pointed at Erza. All 3 of them chuckled.  
"Alright then." Mavis said. "Where are my parents? Can you tell them that I'm awake?"  
"Sure!" Wendy said. All of them turned around.

"Wendy?" Levi asked.

"Sorry! I just came to check up on Mavis! Mavis do you think that you can walk? Wendy asked.

"I think.." Mavis said as she grunted then stood up. "I suppose.."  
Mavis and Wendy left the infirmary. Levi and Nashi waited for Mavis to come back.  
"So.." Nashi said awkwardly. "Thanks for saving my life back there..."

"Yeah it was nothing!" Levi said back.

"No. Seriously! Thanks!"  
"It was nothing!"  
"So saving my life means nothing to you?!"  
"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

"WELL THAT'S WHAT IT SOUND LIKE!"

"WHATEVER PINKY! I'M OUT!" Levi walked out of the infirmary and shut the door closed. "Stupid girl!"

 **And in the guild hall...**

"HONEY!" Mira yelled as she hugged Mavis tightly in her arms. Her eyes were filled with tears. "You're alright!"

Mavis smiled and caught Storm smiling at her. He quickly shoved his face into a book and looked away. Laxus smiled. "That your boyfriend?"  
"Nope!" A voice boomed from the doors. "I hope not!" It was Mason. Holding Ruby and Lily in his arms. "Oh you want them? Looks like you're gonna have to come get them!"

 **To be continued...**


	9. Sorry!

**FML!**

 **FML!**

 **FML!**

 **Guys, guys! I am SO sorry about the late update! My internet went weird and resetted my FanFic files/docs! So yeah... I will have to re-write EVERYTHING! So yeah... my update will be soon... I will try.**

 **_oOo_**

 **SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**


	10. Damn Shadow Knights Prt 2

**Previously, on Fairy tail: Next Generation,**

 _ **Mavis smiled and caught Storm smiling at her. He quickly shoved his face into a book and looked away. Laxus smiled. "That your boyfriend?"**_  
 _ **"Nope!" A voice boomed from the doors. "I hope not!" It was Mason. Holding Ruby and Lily in his arms. "Oh you want them? Looks like you're gonna have to come get them!"**_

* * *

"Mason!" Mavis scowled.

Mason chuckled. "You look hot when you're angry!" He said as he poked her nose and gave a ,"boop!"

Mira gasped. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" Laxus yelled.

"Oh," Mason said ,"you're the dad, aren't you. Well, you can have red and tiny over here," Mason said as he pointed at Lily and Ruby ,"if I can have Blondey and .." He looked around the guild for another prisoner. "Ah! Her!" Mason sighed as he pointed at Ernine. He walked up to Ernine and played with a strand off her hair. Ernine spat on his face. "Leave. me. Alone." She said firmly.

Mason wiped the spit off with his index finger. "Don't you want your little sister back?" He said as he put his index finger in his mouth.

"Why you little-" Ernine pounced onto Mason. She rolled him on his back, almost went in for the swing then a high shrill laugh came from the guild doors. She looked up and saw Violet and Blossom.

"Hey! Don't get started before we get here!" Blossom complained. Violet giggled. "Yay!" Violet cheered. "This will be fun!" Cameron walked in this time. "Hey! Don't miss me! I'm the one who caught the girls!"

Levy was so close to pouncing onto Cameron. "You will pay!"

"Settle down, Squirt." Gajeel said calmly. He was obviously drunk. He's been drinking ever since Lily has been missing. Levy pushed Gajeel away.

Erza went red "So you're the one who took my baby?! You will-"

"Hey!" Conan yelled. "Don't forget me!" Nashi shot her dart-like eyes at Conan. "Conan!" Nashi yelled.

"Long time, no see, Pinky!" Conan said coyly. Nashi ran up to Conan, slapped his face and pushed him onto the ground. She pinned him down to the ground then punched his face. Conan smiled. he rolled over Nashi and pinned her to the floor. He landed his lips onto hers. He smirked. He licked his lips then stood up. Nashi's eyes were wide. Not in anger. But in embarrassment.

Then the red haired boy walked in.

 **I don't really remember giving the red haired boy a name, so I'm just gonna say that his name is Russel... Gimme a review if I'm wrong saying ,"Wow. Another mistake -.- You ain't human cus normal human beings don't make mistakes. Amateur "  
**

"Always forgetting the young one." Russel complained. All six of them chuckled.

Ernine, still frozen on top of Mason, pushed Mason then stood up. Mason pulled her back down. He kissed her cheek then let her stand up again. He smiled. Ernine spat on the ground. "Ew!" Ernine said as Levy ran over, caressing her daughter's hair.

Lucy was practically holding a wipe to Nashi's tongue, hoping that Conan's mouth touch would wash off. Nashi gagged. Conan gave a devilish smile. Natsu growled at Conan with anger. Conan backed away.

Mason stood up. "Either we get Ernine and Mavis and you get Tiny and Red. Or you all have to find us and fight us. We'll be hiding around Magnolia Fiore. So which one?"

"Obviously the second one!" Ernine and Mavis said in sync.

"Fine!" All of the shadow knights said together. "Starts now. Oh and by the way, if you don't find and defeat all of us by tomorrow noon, Ruby and Lily are our slaves."

All of them gasped but then all the Shadow Knights disappeared. All hope was gone... NOT! All the kids ran out of the guild to search for the shadow knights to retrieve their beloved friends. Nashi ran into a dark alleyway and guess who she saw. CONAN!

 _ **When**_ **do the cliches stop!? :3 :I**

Conan was standing against a wall.

Nashi scoffed. "Am I late?"  
"Actually," Conan started as he spat on the ground. "You're right on time."

Conan grabbed Nashi's arm and pinned her against a wall. He was about to punch her in the gut when Levi ran in. "Hitting girls? Wow. You've hit rock bottom." Levi smirked as he grabbed Conan and pinned his arm in a twisted position with made Conan cry in pain. "Sorry what was that?" Levi asked innocently. Conan kept crying in pain. "No seriously, speak up." Levi kept repeating. Nashi couldn't help but chuckle. Her "hero." Nashi rolled her eyes playfully and lifted Levi off of Conan. "Are you finished?"

"Not even close." Levi said as he grabbed Nashi and dipped her in mid-air just so he could land a kiss on her lips. Nashi's face went than her hair. Levi lifted up Nashi then ran out of the alleyway, leaving Nashi, speechless.


	11. Damn Shadow Knights Prt 3

**Hey guys! I really don't know if I should continue this story... I am completely lost in the story line but if this chapter makes at least some people interested, I will continue, enjoy!  
**

 **(Oh and shoutout to XxYasQueenxX for writing 'Damn Shadow Knights' both part 1 and 2)**

* * *

Storm ran into a small cafe, hearing screams. Hopefully one of the Shadow Knights were thee. He was right. Kind of. It wasn't _one_ of the Shadow Knights. There was _two_. Violet and Blossom. Blossom giggled. "Yay! we got the cutie, sis!" Blossom said as she ran her fingers through Violet's hair. Storm grunted. "AW!" Blossom complained ,"Are you angry?"

"Something like that.." Storm muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" Violet said sarcastically ,"you want us to hurt you?"

"Hehe" Blossom giggled.

Storm just rolled his eyes. "Funny." He raised his hand weakly (trying not to go to hard on them) "Ice make eagles!"

Blossom jumped into the air, grabbed a long samurai sword from her belt and sliced the eagles in half. The sword had a pink handle with small, metal blossoms and the bottom. The blade was silver. It shone as much as Ernine's hair shone. Storm trembled back in astonishment.

"Wha-" Before Storm could finish his sentence, Blossom through a dagger at him, _just_ missing him. She nipped the tip of his ear.

"Argh." Storm mumbled as he touched his ear.

"Surprised?" Violet asked innocently.

Storm held himself back, he wasn't gonna hurt them. They were girls. He hesitantly stood up and pretended to fight back. He used his weakest spells against them. "Ice make cats!" A herd of icy, blue kittens made out of ice ran right towards Violet and Blossom.

"What is this? Childs play?" Violet smirked.

Storm was only stalling and hoping that Mavis, Nashi or even his mom would come rushing in to fight Blossom & Violet. He didn't wanna hurt them. His prayers were answered.

"2 against 1? That's unfair."

Storm turned around to see Ernine. It's as if she were controlling the wind or something because the wind went perfectly through her hair like silk.

Violet and Blossom gasped. "Who are you?"

"Who are _you?_ " Ernine say sarcastically.

"Ooh! I like this game!" Storm said sarcastically. "Okay, hows this." He took a deep breath. "Who are.. _you?_ "

"Perfect" Ernine said with an eyeroll.

"So are you gonna fight us?" Blossom said dragging her feet around.

"Sure!" Ernine said happily.

"FIRE!" Ernine yelled. Her solid script kicked in and the word 'Fire', which was dripping with flames, dropped on top of them.

"AHHH!" Violet screamed. She quickly crawled out from under the flames and ran off.

"VIOLET!" Blossom screamed. "HELP ME!"

Violet hesitated. "F-Forgive me, Blossom.." Then continued her run.

Blossom gasped. "Wha-?"

Ernine looked at Storm and he looked back. Ernine gave him a look. Not a good one. Storm groaned and lazily lifted his arm.

"Do I have to?:" Storm moaned.

"YES!" Ernine yelled.

"FIIIIINE!" Storm froze the flames. Ernine grabbed Blossom from under the frozen fire. Blossom was crying. She didn't stop. At all.

* * *

 **Hopefully you were keeping track! Who else is left?**

 **Please leave a review! Thanks y'all!**


End file.
